Switched
by LilyandJames 101
Summary: AU A few months ago I never would have thought I would be doing this... this horrific ACT with Potter but now I have no choice, it's the only way back and it's all because of a stupid switch...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**LPOV**

I woke up to the sun in my eyes and couldn't help groaning, _I must have forgotten to shut the curtains last night_. I lied there a few minutes, bracing myself for the new day, not just for classes and the transfiguration test that I just knew I was gonna fail but also because I knew as soon as I went downstairs I'd have to deal with Potter harassing me to go out with him and all the chaos he creates. Believe me, it's not easy being a perfect with Potter around, it's like babysitting a big three year old with a wand. That thought, suddenly, made me feel sorry for Remus who was in close proximity with him all day.

After the alarm clock went off for the second time, I sat up, grabbed the wand off the night stand, and started for the bathroom but something made me pause. _I know that Lindsey_ _had a date with a broom closet last night, but when did she start bringing back souvenirs?_ I carefully picked the underwear off the doorknob and stepped inside. _Okay, now what happened to my floral shower curtain and bath mats?_ I thought staring at the Quidditch theme bath set. I decided I'd worry about it later and made a beeline for the toilet.

After a few seconds of sitting there a little longer than normal, which I just wrote off with me having that extra glass of water before bed, I noticed it felt a little weird, like it took a little longer for it to come out. Finally, I grabbed a handful of toilet paper and went to wipe myself and noticed something that stopped me and I followed it down…and down. My eyes snapped downward and I felt myself scream, only the voice I heard come out my mouth was deep and rumbly and certainly wasn't mine! I quickly wiped off the tip of the…thing and rushed to the mirror.

What I saw, in that mirror over the sink, defiantly was not my refection, it wasn't even female! A guy, though slightly blurred, was staring back at me. I saw a pair of glasses sitting on the side of the sink and shakily put them on. He had messy jet black hair, scared hazel eyes, a long nose, and thick lips open wide in another scream. _Huh, I didn't know wizards had to get tonsils removed as well. _My scream echoed around the bathroom for the second time that morning. _What has happened to me!?_

"James?" I heard Black's muffled voice from outside the bathroom.

"I-I'm fine, I'm p-perfectly okay!" I stuttered out staring in horror at my reflection. I was defiantly not okay, but I didn't need him to know that. This seemed like the kind of thing the Marauders would do but, somehow, I wasn't so sure. After all, this was an impressive bit off magic, I really couldn't see them being able to carry out... this.

"Nice to know," Black replied sarcastically, "now shut up!"

_Wow, what a caring friend Potter has... _I took a deep breath and figured I might as well start getting ready for classes. I started by turning on the shower before taking off Potter pants and boxers. _Merlin's beard, it's like he's carrying Chewbacca around in his underwear!_ I thought, mortified by all the hair I found, before using a trimming charm on it and grinned at my work. _There that's better._ Next I took off his shirt and was immediately disgusted. _He's a freakin' wildebeest! _I got rid of all the hair of his front except for a small patch on his chest and while removing the hair off his back I noticed Chewbacca's two northern cousins were hiding under his arms and decided to trim that up too. I looked at Potter's much less hairy body in the bathroom mirror. _Dang, except for all the pimples on his back, he actually had a nice body underneath all that hair, Quidditch has done him good. _I thought looking at his muscular arms and chest before brushing his teeth and getting in the shower. There was only one small shelf that housed three bottles each claiming to be both shampoo, conditioner, and body wash in one. As I started washing his hair, I started listing off the things I knew: I'm in Potter's body, I can't tell anyone about this, and I can't hang out with my friends until I get this fixed. After rinsing out his hair, I started washing his body and listing the things that I didn't know: how I got in Potter's body, what has happened to my _own_ body, and how to get back into my body. So, I made a promise to myself that I would find out just that by the end of the day.

After the shower, I wrapped a towel around his waist and started trying to tame his hair. I tried everything, combing it different ways, charming it, I even tried using some of the stuff from the vast collection of hair potions that took up half the towel closet. Finally, after struggling with it for thirty minutes, I decided it was a lost cause, it just simply grew that way and their was nothing I could do to change it, and gave in to the mirror's nagging to just run a hand through it the way Potter usually did and left the bathroom.

"It's about damn time!" Black said as he brushed past me and slammed the bathroom door shut. Their dorm, which I hadn't paid attention to in my morning grogginess, was interesting to say the least. For one thing, the dorm is twice the size of my dorm and although they have the typical stuff, beds, dressers, trunks, etc., they also have a projector which sits behind a red couch, that was Remus occupying, with two Quidditch theme bean bag chairs sitting on either side of the couch facing a white screen for the projector, and a muggle television set sitting below it playing Sylvester and Tweety with a record player next to that and a coffee table sitting in the center.

I briefly wondered what spells might have been used to make it possible for the muggle devices to work within Hogwarts before noticing the gigantic bookcase next to the bathroom door filled with books, records, and movies. I was making a mental note to go through them during a free period today when suddenly memories that didn't belong to me started flooding my head.

_**Opening a package in the Great Hall revealing a reel labeled "M*A*S*H" with a card reading Happy Birthday from Darius as Remus had fun tossing bits of bacon in the air for the screech-owl that delivered the gift while Black yelled "Shazam!" every time the owl caught a piece in its beak.**_

_**Unwrapping a record labeled "Queen: A Night At The Opera" next to a giant Christmas Tree with red and gold ribbons and ornaments hanging from the branches with a large "P" on them with a small fairy glowing a different color in each one. **_

_**Sitting in the common room with thirteen year old's Black and Remus while opening a gift to find a record jacket with a bunch of naked children laying on rocks only to pull out a vinyl reading "Led Zeppelin: Houses of the Holy" and a picture of a girl with long curly blonde hair, waving and blowing kisses at him with Happy Birthday! Love, Ariana written in elegant loopy handwriting across the bottom.**_

_**Sitting on the train with a fourteen year old Teddy Croaker peeling the Christmas theme gift wrap off a movie called "The Exorcist".**_

_**Sitting in a room with the same girl from the picture, though maybe a bit younger, a boy with dark brown hair that came down just above his shoulders, and a girl with light brown hair down to her waist all handing me gifts. One being a reel of "Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory" from the brown-haired girl, an album called Paranoid by the band Black Sabbath from the boy, and a black book given by the blonde. **_

One after another, the memories came flooding to me, giving me a huge migraine, until I knew every last reel and record in the bookcase. I pinched the bridge of Potter's nose to try to get the throbbing to stop. _Where those Potter's memories? They had to have been. Teddy has never given me anything except patrolling schedules and I've never even met those other three people, let alone received anything from them._

"Are you okay?" Remus asked as he rolled up a piece of parchment he had been so intently focused on.

" Yeah," I replied removing my fingers from my nose, "why you ask?"

"Well, you were just pinching your nose," he stated walking over and handing me the parchment.

"What's this?" I asked as I unrolled it to see a list with things like everyone's location, password detection, and it just went on and on.

"The list of spells we need for the map," Remus said in an obvious tone, "are you sure you'll be able to see Teddy tonight?"

A memory of Potter's flashed through my mind's eye of me, Potter, winking at Teddy yesterday and him winking back and then another memory of lounging with Teddy, who looked around the same age as he was when he gave Potter The Exorcist movie, on a blue couch with a large silver eagle in the center of the back cushion in-front of a crackling fire.

"**_Kamaria doesn't like that we hang out," Teddy said keeping his head down as he played a tune the __keyboard sitting across his lap._**

"**_Why?" Potter said feeling confronted, "What did I do?"_**

"**_Well, she thinks your pranks could get me in trouble," Teddy replied still not looking up from his playing._**

"**_Well, she's not wrong. There is a possibility that you could be tied to our pranks." Potter frowned looking into the fire, "So, is this the last time we can hang out then?"_**

"**_Oh no, we can hang out," Potter's head snapped back around. Teddy was looking at me, Potter, smiling, "we'll just have to become sneaky about it."_**

" **_But if you're lying and doing something she doesn't like behind her back then won't that make her mad?" Potter inquired making Teddy laugh. _**

"**_It's not about her not liking our friendship. She just thinks we should keep it on the down low so I can't get in trouble, you know? We just can't talk or hang out in public."_**

"**_If we can't talk then how will we be able to hang out?" Potter replied sceptically._**

_**Teddy shrugged. "We'll just have to come up with an inconspicuous way to communicate when we're around other people."**_

_**There was a moment of silence between the two when suddenly Potter sat up full of excitement, "I've got it! We'll wink at each other!"**_

"**_Sorry James but I'm not into that," Teddy smirked earning himself a silver ornate pillow to the face._**

"**_Not like that! It'll be a sign, if I wink at you it means I wanna hang out and if you wink back then that means you agree."_**

"**_Okay but we still need a place and time. I know, how about here at nine o'clock the next day when the hallways are the least crowded and the perfects haven't started their patrols?"_**

"**_Sounds good to me, mate."_**

"Yeah, it will be taken care of, don't worry."

**JPOV**

I woke up to a dark dormitory, which is strange since no one has ever shut the curtains since living in this dorm, and sat up and stretched looking forward to the day ahead. Today Lily Evans might agree to go out with me...or get angry with me like she usually does for trying but she's so funny when she's mad, who really cares either way. At least, that's what I told myself. I went to the bathroom and froze when I saw the floral shower curtain and bath mat. _Great, the guys are going fruity on me,_ I thought as reach up to wipe away an itch and saw a flash of pink. I looked at my fingernails, someone had painted them hot pink. _Very funny guys. Huh, that's weird, my hands seem…smaller than usual._ At that moment, a string of red fell in front of my face. I reach up and held it out a bit to get a better look to find a string of red hair! I turned to the mirror and saw a pretty redheaded girl with big emerald-green eyes and full red lips staring back at me, the girl was none other than Lily Evans. I sighed, _I'm gonna be in deep shit. __Wait if I have her nails, her hair, and her face…_ I pulled out the collar of her shirt out and looked down. _Oh yeah, if the entertainment wasn't worth the yelling before then this definitely is._

After turning the water on, I got undressed and thoroughly examined Lily's body. _All the times I imagined Lily's body, I never expected her to be so PERFECT! _She wasn't skinny but wasn't fat either. She had a nice hour glass figure with a nice round bottom and, never being a fan of huge boobs, I was glad to see she was average sized and perky. I made a mental note to take pictures before getting my body back, which I assumed was probably occupied by Lily at this very moment, and hopped in the shower. There were four long shelves full of shampoos, conditioners, deep conditioners, body washes, body scrubs, body acne treatments, etc. with one of six girls names written on each of them. I never knew girls used so many products in the shower especially Lily who owned five of the many different bottles. _Girls are so wasteful with money, _I thought as I look at the price of one stamped at two galleons and seven knuts.

I only used Lily's shampoo, conditioner, and body scrub finding the rest a waste of time, energy, and money. _Why would anyone spend a galleon and fourteen sickles on a potion to make you look tan when you can just sit outside and get a free one that you don't have to apply everyday?_ After drying off, I marveled at how sexy Lily looked in the mirror now that her fake tan was gone showing porcelain skin that looked so much more natural with her, now, wet red hair and a towel wrapped around her. I walked back into the dorm. Now that I took the time to look around, I noticed one huge difference between the girls dorms and the boys: the girls dorms, or at least Lily's, had mirrors everywhere! Small ones, wide ones, long ones on walls, wardrobes, dressers, and even on the door to the stairs. _And I thought Sirius was vain by carrying a mirror in his pocket._ Why anyone would need so many mirrors was baffling!

I walked over to Lily's dresser and looked in the wide mirror hanging above it. Now that the tan was gone, her green eyes really stood out against her light skin and freckles previously unseen, probably covered up by some of the potion crap sitting on her dresser, added character to her face. I could feel the blood pool to under her cheeks and the site of her blushing in the mirror was so cute it made me fall for her all over again.

I used a drying charm I've seen Sirius use a thousand times and her hair, which I always thought was straight, bounced up into loose curls. _How much does this girl do to herself?_ Kinda annoyed at how much Lily tried to change her appearance, I opened the dresser to pull out her clothes.

"Good morning, Lily," Alice said yawning. I jumped not expecting her to be standing just out of view of the mirror. She laughed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I had the most amazing dream last night!"

"That's nice," I replied while trying to clip the bra and failing miserably at it. _Why does the clip have to be in such an awkward place?_

I saw Alice frown in the mirror, "Don't you want to know what it was about and why are you trying to put your bra on like that?"

"Trying to be difficult," I expected a laugh and a joke which is what my mates do when ever I use that line but only received a raised eyebrow. I threw the bra back in the drawer deciding to just let the girl go free for the day and grabbed I pair of knickers, "so what was your dream about?"

"I dreamed that we graduated top of our class and you got married to that hunky Ravenclaw you were passing notes with yesterday in Ancient Runes," she must have seen the shocked look on my face because the next thing she said was, "I'm your best friend, you should know I'd have noticed especially when your getting all friendly with a guy that's been described as 'sex on legs'. One look from that boy gets me flustered," now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow, "What? You can't tell me he doesn't get your heart pumping when he looks at you with big blue eyes and gives you that charming smile."

"No, he doesn't," I replied as I pulled on Lily's school robes but as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I realized that's not what Lily thought as Lily's memory of yesterday flooded my mind.

_**I was sitting in class coping down symbols off the blackboard that Professor Babbling said would be on our next test when a tiny butterfly made of paper fluttered onto my desk and unfolded itself over my parchment. It read, Your so silly, Lily in the most beautiful handwriting I had ever seen. I looked around and caught the eyes of Bertram Aubrey who was leaning back in his chair two rows behind me on the Ravenclaw side giving me a wide smile, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. **_

_**I tore of a bit of parchment and wrote, Why am I silly? Before tapping it with my wand and it folded itself into a butterfly identical to the original and it fluttered off. The reply came saying, Because your taking notes. **_

_**Taking notes? What's so silly about me taking notes? I put those thoughts down in my next note and sent in on its way. His reply made the pressure in my cheeks rise to the point that they ached, You could ace this class in your sleep, you don't need to take notes. By the way, I think it's cute when you blush.**_

_**I replied, I get good grades because I take notes and study. And thanks, I've actually always thought I looked like a tomato when I blush.**_

_**I looked at him as I waited on his reply, he was sitting crooked in his seat with his body angled in my direction. After he sent his reply, he gave me a wink before looking back to the front of the classroom twirling his quill, You should try to relax. And if you look like a tomato then your the cutest tomato I've ever seen.**_

_**If I had thought I couldn't blush any harder then I was proven wrong in that moment, How would you suggest I do that?**_

_**I was nervous waiting for his reply and he didn't disappoint me, Want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?**_

_**I wrote a fast reply and sent him a smile while playing with a strand of hair. My day couldn't have gotten any better, I have a date with Bertram Aubrey.**_

I hated it but it was like Lily's body was acting of its own accord, I was blushing. Alice smiled, "You're such a lair! So, what did he say?"

"Well, he kinda asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade next weekend," I said brushing Lily's hair behind her ear. Alice squealed, "Oh my god, are you serious? What are you going to wear?"

Suddenly, I felt really nervous and anxious, _What is wrong with me?_, "Actually I haven't picked anything out yet. Should I have?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Of course, this is _Bertram Aubrey_ we're talking about not to mention your _first date_. First thing we do after classes is find you the perfect out fit. I'm so happy for you!" she threw her arms around me and then announced she was going to get ready for classes and entered the bathroom. After putting on socks and shoes, I left the dorm,_ This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**JPOV**

I had just sat down at the Gryffindor table when Potter's annoying overly enthusiastic owl, Shazam, dipped down and dropped a large square package in front of me. I opened the note attached to it, One full week and no detentions, we are so proud of you for staying out of trouble this last week. Here's something I saw in Diagon Alley and thought you might like it. We'll be going on an important mission for Albus tonight so please don't reply back. We'll owl you as soon as we can. Love, Mom and Dad.

I put down the note and noticed Shazam was still here, flying circles above my head. I never really got a good like at him before but his body looked much smaller than it should have been in relation to his wings. I tossed a piece of bacon in the air which he dived and expertly caught before taking his leave. _I guess its true what they say about pets resembling there owners, that bird is just as much of a show off as Potter._

I pulled back the parchment covered package to be greeted by what looked like a cereal box that had Mini Quaffles in big bold letters with a Quaffle in the place of the big Q and in smaller letters below it with Limited Edition Bludger Balls and Golden Snitch puffs. The background was a Quidditch pitch with Chasers that grabbed the Quaffle, tossed it around with flair, and threw back to its original spot, Bludgers zipped around the front of the box knocking letters askew, and a single Golden Snitch circled the letters. _If cereal boxes looked like this in the muggle world then I'd have thrown tantrums along with Petunia at the grocery store._

I slid a bowl over before I opened the box and filled it full; I was disappointed. None of the cereal moved or did anything at all, just sat in the bowl like my cereal at home did. I grumpily picked up the milk and started pouring it over the cereal while skimming over the Quidditch facts on the back of the box. When I turned my attention back to my breakfast, the milk seemed to have made it come to life! The Bludger Balls zigzagged around in the milk and Golden Snitch puffs flew up out of the cereal, hovered a centimeter above the milk for a few seconds, and dip back under. _Now for the taste test! _

I tried them one by one, the Quaffles seem to have gotten soggy fast but had the tasted and texture of pancakes with maple syrup, the Bludger Balls were bludger shaped chocolate that vibrated in your mouth, and the Golden Snitch puffs tasted like caramel and lightly tickled your cheeks with their wings when you chewed them. I bounce up and down in my seat like a little kid. I vaguely noticed a few weird looks from people around me but I didn't care, this was the best, yet junkiest, breakfast EVER!

"Hey, Lily!" I looked in the direction of the sound of my name and I saw Bertram getting up for his spot heading towards- _Dear Merlin, I look hideous!_ My skin was pale and my hair full of curls, freckles trickled across my cheeks and nose, and I could tell there wasn't a single cosmetic potion on my whole body, and, judging by how small my chest was, I wasn't even wearing my Wilma's Wonderful Figure Bra. When Bertram reached his destination, I had to strain to hear the conversation, "So, how's your morning going so far?"

Even over here, I could hear a fairly lengthy fart coming from my body; my jaw dropped, "Better now," I heard myself reply while scratching my crotch. I buried Potter's head in his hands feeling completely embarrassed. I waited for him to say I was completely disgusting before stalking off but that never happened, he laughed.

"You know, you are the first girl I've ever heard fart around here. Most girls I've talked to are so uptight I don't think they could let one loose even if they wanted to," I relaxed a bit at that but I was still gonna kill Potter for doing that in front of him, "Anyway, I was wondering if you might like to have breakfast with me and my friends?"

Suddenly, I was looking right into my emerald-green eyes, "Um, sure, but there's something I need to do first."

Bertram looked at me before looking back, "Okay, I'll be with my friends when your done." I watched myself stalk towards me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Potter asked with my hands on my hips scowling at me. I had never realized how I looked to other people when I got angry, kinda reminded me of Petunia, like a ticking time bomb. I tried to answer in a way to steer the focus away from me, "What am _I _doing? What are _you_ doing?"

Potter glared and I realized, while he's in my body, that trick isn't going to work, "Wondering who gave you the right to open _my_ mail and eat _my_ cereal, that's what. I saw Shazam drop off that package-"

"Well, maybe, if _you_ and _your_ little friends hadn't put me in _your_ body then _I_ wouldn't be opening _your_ mail and-" I replied stepping closer getting irritated at this whole situation.

"For _your_ information, _I _didn't put you in my body and neither did my _'little friends',_" Potter interrupted stepping closer as well.

"How do you know they didn't?" I asked stepping closer still and Potter closed the gap replying, "Because they couldn't."

We were silent a moment both glaring at each other and I took a breath to say something when a smell hit me. If anyone asked me to describe it I wouldn't be able to, all I knew was it was coming off my body. It was of no perfume I had ever owned or even smelled before, it was as sweet as the sweetest of fruits and a slight musk as subtle as an old book. I felt my anger drain away and the glare I wore was replaced with a smile. We were so close I could feel a breath brush gently across Potter's face and the next thing I said was a complete shock to me for only five seconds ago I had wanted to say something entirely different, "Wanna make out?"

Potter blinked and then I saw my face turn a deep shade of red, "What about this conversation makes you think I'd want to make out with you?"

I was at a loss of what to say and went with the first thing that came to mind, "I don't know. I just thought it was a good idea, is all."

"A GOOD IDEA? _YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME_! You are so arrogant and egotistical I can't even stand to be your presence right now," Potter yelled and I could hear my voice echo around the hall and that's all I could hear for all the talk in the whole Great Hall had ceased, "I'm taking my cereal."

Despite what he had said to me, I was strangely sad to see him go. I looked around and saw many eyes looking between me and Potter, mostly with looks of boredom or curiosity but some with annoyance in Potter's direction and pity in mine. I didn't like it.

"Bad luck, mate," I span around to see Black was sitting next to my spot at the table, which I had at some point abandoned, motioning for me to sit. _While Potter and I were arguing I must not have noticed him and Remus had come in._ I sat back down in my seat and buried Potter's face in his hands, "So, what did you do to make her freak out again?"

"Which time?" I asked dropping Potter's hand to the table giving Black a crooked smile, Black laughed, "Well, you could start from the beginning and work your way up until now."

"Well," I replied rubbing my chin as if thinking hard, "it all started on the train with that greasy git over there-" I said thumbing behind me in said person's direction, Black laughed once more and Remus chuckled from across the table. _I never knew Potter joked so much._

"How about you start a little closer to more recent events," Remus said smiling at me but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, Remus pitied me too.

I stared down at my bowl of cereal which didn't look nearly as appetizing as it did earlier, "Oh, well, I kinda read her mail, ate her cereal, and, while she was telling me off for that, I asked if she wanted to make out."

Black laughed and clapped me on the back, "You have impeccable timing, mate!"

"I guess," I replied before I pushed the cereal over to Black and stood up, "Here, you can have this."

Black looked down at it and back up at me, all amusement gone from his face, "Are you sure, Prongs?"

"Yeah," I replied as I threw Potter's school bag over his shoulder, "I'm not hungry anymore, see you in Charms."

"Wait! You're not coming to Binns?" Remus inquired frowning at me.

Potter's hand jumped to his hair, "Naw, I'm not really in the mood for class right now." _Or all the looks people are giving me._

"Okay, well, see you later, then," Remus replied and as I walked away, I overheard Black ask, "Was it something I said?" _I guess Black really does care._

I hadn't really planned where I was gonna go after I left the Great Hall but Potter's feet seemed to be taking me some where and it wasn't until I was walking toward the Quidditch pitch that I knew how I was gonna be doing to kill time until next period: flying.

Normally, the thought of me soaring through the air at great heights with nothing more than a broomstick between me and the ground was frightening but, in Potter's body, all I felt was excitement and, as I got closer, I felt the adrenaline coarse threw his veins and started picking up pace. By the time I got to the Gryffindor broom-shed I had to take a moment to catch my breath before grabbing Potter's broom.

Soaring threw the air was amazing. The autumn air wasn't to hot or too cold and the ride was much smoother that it was in flying lessons. _I guess a rich kid like Potter would have a higher quality broom._ After doing a few fearless laps around the stadium, Potter's owl joined me and we raced around the grounds. I, now, understood why Potter seem to love this bird so much, he was a great flying buddy and fast too.

I slowed to a hovered so high above the pitch it looked no bigger than the size of one of my mother's pies. _Oooh, blueberry pie,_ I thought as I started to salivate. I was starting to regret not finishing my breakfast. I leaned back on the broom crossing Potter's ankles on the handle to keep the broom level and rested his head on the bristles interweaving his fingers through them, for a sense of security, behind his head. Shazam perched on the toe of Potter's shoe. The sky was a beautiful blue color today with hardly a cloud in sight, "I've had a really weird day, so far, Shazam."

He hooted cocking his head to the side, "First I woke up in your Daddy's body, got into a fight with him, joked with _Black_, and now I'm skiving class on a broomstick talking to you."

I shot him a smile and he hooted again, "I don't know what I'm gonna do. Your Daddy said Remus and Black didn't do this and if not then who?"

He hooted once more, "And if I'm gonna act like just as much of an idiot as your Daddy usually does and with Potter inside my body, and from what I can tell, with my temper then how is any of this gonna get fixed?" Shazam flew up and land on the bristles above Potter's head before nuzzling Potter's forehead making me smile.

"You're a good owl, Shazam," I said reaching up and stroking his feathers while I enjoyed looking up at the sky and breathing the fresh air.

I didn't know how long we were up there for, an hour, maybe two, I knew a had seen a few small clouds come and go, but when I heard McGonagall's magnified voice I knew that, however long it had been, it was too long, "MR. POTTER, YOU GET DOWN HERE, NOW!"

"Well, Shazam, you heard the lady: she wants me down, _now._" and with that, an idea came to me, "Care for a game of _chicken_?" Shazam hooted and fell sideways of the broom and I quickly switched positions so I was laying forward on the broom and within seconds we were both flying, no falling, towards the ground and quickly gaining speed. Potter's memories told me that Shazam usually won this game but not this time and I would see to that. I laid as flat as I could on the broom and just before I pulled up, Shazam ditched and I was a foot from the ground, "YES!" Shazam did a few circles around my head and then flew off towards the Owlery.

"What do you think you're doing diving, at least, three hundred feet to the ground? How could you be so _reckless_? You could have gotten seriously hurt-" McGonagall reprimanded with a mixture of worry and anger played across her face.

"That dive was amazing!" Black interjected clapping me on the back grinning widely at me.

"I know, right! That's the longest dive I've ever made!" I replied grinning back but he shook his head, "Forget how long it was, I've never even seen a professional get that close to the ground! That took some guts, mate!"

"Can't you boys be serious for two seconds?" McGonagall asked exasperated looking at both of us as if we were crazy.

I threw an arm around Black's shoulders and replied cheekily, "This guy can!"

"Everyday!" Black added putting his arm around Potter's and we fist bumped as we laughed at the look on Minnie's face. I wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline running through Potter system that made me act so chummy with Black and gave me the nerve to twist my Professor's words or if I had just lost my mind but there was one thing I knew for sure: it was nice just being able to relax and joke around without worrying about my Perfect status or how a few detentions would look on my record.

"Come on Minnie, you know it was impressive," Remus said from McGonagall's side giving her a knowing look. She gave a slight smile, that was a shock for me, and rolled her eyes, "A little."

"YEAH! YOU SEE, PRONGS? EVEN _MINNIE_ LIKED IT!" Black yelled excitedly putting me in a headlock and dug his knuckles into the top of Potter's head as I laughed.

McGonagall shook her head at us, that rare smile never leaving her face, "Come on, you two, break it up."

Black let go of me, I ran a hand through Potter's hair and I turned to her grinning, "So is there a reason why you decided to grace me with your presence outside of class today, Minnie?"

"As a matter of fact, there is, Potter," she replied her mannerism becoming more professional, "It has come to my attention that you have missed two classes today, also the Headmaster wishes to speak to you."

"I missed two classes today? That's weird, I thought it was the weekend," I said as I scratched the top of Potter's head as if confused and looked at Black, "Did you know about this?"

"Unfortunately I did, Prongs," he replied sadly as he patted Potter's shoulder.

"It's a _conspiracy,_ I tell you! Father Time is trying to squash our _spirit_ and I say, 'No! I will not let you steal me spirit!' Can I get an amen?" I said with as much convection I could muster and Black punched the air with the requested, "Amen!"

"If you didn't know you had classes today then why are you wearing your school robe," Minnie inquired but, even though her tone was serious, she looked slightly amused at our antics while she peered at us over her glasses.

"Black is very in this year," I replied and Black nodded vigorously while adding, "and slimming."

I elbowed Black and said, "Hopefully next year too," and he laughed at the perverted joke. McGonagall rolled her eyes, "Two weeks, Potter."

"Two weeks of teaching our Seeker how to do a proper dive? I completely agree!" Black nodded his agreement. McGonagall crossed her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow, "Two weeks detention with Filch, Potter."

"The bidding has started at two weeks! Wound ya' give three? Would ya' go three? Would ya' bid three? Would ya' give three to him?" Black chanted like an auctioneer selling an old clock. Remus raised his hand, "Yep!"

"Three weeks to this fine young man!" I posed accordingly, "Wound ya' give four? Would ya' go four? Would ya' bid four? Would ya'-"

"One month!" McGonagall interjected looking a little confused at the route this conversation had taken.

"One month, lady and gentleman! Wound ya' give one and a quarter? Would ya' go one and a quarter? Would ya' bid one and a quarter? Would ya' give one and a quarter to him?"

Remus raised his hand, "Yep!"

"One and a quarter to this big strong man!" I flexed Potter's muscles, "Wound ya' give one and a half? Would ya' go one and a half? Would ya' bid one and a half? Would ya' give one and a half to him?

"Two!" McGonagall seemed to be having a little fun with it now.

"Two folks! Wound ya' give three? Would ya' go three? Would ya' bid three? Would ya' give three to him?"

Remus winked at me from McGonagall's side, "Yep!"

"Three! We're on a rolled today! Wound ya' give four? Would ya' go four? Would ya' bid four? Would ya' give four hours to him?"

"Yep!" McGonagall replied seemingly unaware of what Black just pulled; I was instantly impressed. Now, instead of two weeks of detention magically appearing on Filch's detention schedule, only four hours would appear.

"The bidding is now at four! Wound ya' give five? Would ya' go five? Would ya' bid five? Would ya' give five to him? Going once? Going twice? Sold to the beautiful, young Professor!" Black grabbed McGonagall's hand and shook it, "It was a pleasure doing business with you!"

Remus grabbed the arm of my robe, "I'll escort him to the Headmaster's office," and then we ran of in the direction of the castle.

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. Sirius Black had just _tricked_ McGonagall into giving me one night of detention instead of two weeks worth and out smarting our Head of House was not an easy thing to accomplish, I wasn't even sure if it had ever happened before, and I couldn't help but respect that. I made the realization, right then, of exactly why Remus was such good friends with him: Sirius was a genius.


End file.
